Pas à Pas
by Kerbella
Summary: Après la guerre contre les Quincy les esprits et les corps ont étés meurtris et la Soul Society doit se reconstruire. Renji et Byakuya devront mettre de coté des années de malentendus et apprendre à compter l'un sur l'autre... OS, UR


**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'univers de Bleach. Les personnages de Renji et Byakuya sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo. Je ne tire aucuns profits de cette histoire.**

**Cette fanfiction est librement inspirée ce celle de , intitulée « Red duty, Black Honor ». Elle est écrite en anglais mais j'incite fortement toutes les personnes capables de lire dans cette langue à aller la consulter. C'est vraiment une fanfic qui vaut le détour.**

**Warning : yaoi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Renji Abarai n'était pas à l'ordinaire quelqu'un de particulièrement anxieux, loin s'en fallait. Il avait plus souvent été pointé du doigt pour sa nonchalance plutôt que pour son empressement à s'acquitter de sa tâche. Conscient de son devoir, il n'en perdait pas pour autant tous ses moyens face à l'ampleur des missions qui lui étaient confiées. Cependant, seul devant la porte monumentale de la salle de réunion des armées de la cour, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux.

Il avait reçu le matin même un papillon de l'enfer venu de la première division qui lui ordonnait de se rendre le jour même, à sept heure de l'après midi très précisément, à une réunion exceptionnelle des capitaines. Curieusement, le motif de la réunion n'avait pas été notifié. Après les troubles endurés par l'armée de la cour ces trois dernières années, que ce soit avec la désertion d'Aizen, la guerre contre les Arrancars et les funestes affrontements avec les Quincy, aujourd'hui totalement éradiqués, la Soul Society n'avait jamais été aussi mal en point. Six mois après la fin de la bataille, les plaies avaient été pansées et les bâtiments reconstruits. Cependant, la paix s'était payée au prix forts : un grand nombre de shinigamis, qu'ils soient simples soldats ou gradés, avaient péris. On déplorait parmi les pertes deux capitaines : Rose et Kensei. Tout ceci avait engendré une désorganisation sévère au sein de l'armée, que le commandant en chef Genryuusaï Yamamoto essayait à présent de résoudre. Les réunions avaient donc été monnaie courante ces derniers temps et Renji avait assisté à la plupart d'entre elles. Cependant, au plus profond de ses tripes, il sentait que celle-ci était différente. Jamais en effet il n'avait été convoqué seul, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait sentir aux reiatsus émanant de la pièce en face lui que tous les capitaines et vices capitaines en exercices étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Tout ceci n'était pas bon signe. Cela ressemblait en effet beaucoup trop à la procédure appliquée en cas de blâme de l'un des officiers. Ne trouvant pas d'autre explication plausible à cet état de fait, Renji se mit à réfléchir furieusement à qu'elle bourde il avait bien pu commettre pour mériter une sanction disciplinaire.

Rien ne lui venait spontanément à l'esprit. Au contraire, ces derniers temps sa relation avec son capitaine, Byakuya Kuchiki, s'était considérablement réchauffée. Les difficultés qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble durant la guerre contre les Quincy les avaient grandement rapprochés. Ils n'évoquaient jamais le fait que Byakuya avait faillit perdre la vie à cette occasion. Si ce sujet était véritablement tabou entre eux il marquait cependant un tournant radical dans leur relation. En effet, dès les débuts de la convalescence de Byakuya, Renji avait réalisé que son capitaine avait perdu la quasi-totalité de ses capacités physiques et de sa force spirituelle. Cet homme, qu'il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à craindre et à admirer de loin, était à présent aussi faible qu'un shinigami fraichement sorti de l'académie.

Renji avait toujours attendu avec impatience le jour où il aurait enfin le dessus sur le grand Byakuya Kuchiki, le jour où les rôles seraient renversés et que ce dernier serait à sa merci… Or ce jour était arrivé et il n'en retirait aucun plaisir. Au contraire, la première fois qu'il avait revu Byakuya après que ce dernier ait échappé de peu à la mort il avait eu comme un choc. Cette rencontre avait été fortuite : Renji était allé à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite aux blessés de sa division afin de redonner un peu de moral aux troupes. Alors qu'il déambulait parmi les malades son attention avait été attirée par la porte entrebâillée qui donnait sur une chambre, relativement excentrée. Ce qu'il avait alors aperçu l'avait laissé figé, comme frappé par la foudre. Son capitaine était assis sur le rebord du lit, pâle comme la mort et suant à grosse gouttes. Ce détail avait particulièrement choqué Renji : jamais en effet, même durant les entrainements les plus intenses des chaudes journées d'été, il n'avait vu cet homme transpirer. Inconscient d'être observé, Byakuya avait fait une tentative pour se lever. Appuyé sur ses bras tremblants, il semblait réunir toute ses maigres forces pour s'élever de quelques centimètres avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Un sentiment désagréable s'était répandu en Renji à la vue de cette scène. Il avait eu l'envie soudaine d'aller l'aider. Il avait même esquissé l'amorce d'un pas en sa direction avant de reprendre rapidement ses esprits. Même s'ils étaient en meilleurs termes, il connaissait bien le noble et savait que ce dernier serait honteux à l'idée d'afficher sa faiblesse. Surtout aux yeux de son vice capitaine.

Renji se rendit compte qu'il ne supportait de voir Byakuya dans un tel état de faiblesse. Son capitaine avait toujours représenté pour lui un rival, un point de repère et même, s'il osait se l'avouer, un modèle. Réaliser qu'il n'était qu'un homme perturbait Renji, comme s'il avait pensé que Byakuya était éternel et qu'il se dresserait toujours, immaculé et hautain, devant lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée que Byakuya puisse perdre son poste. Si le niveau de son capitaine n'évoluait pas, il serait en effet très probablement mis à pied. Cette perspective était intolérable aux yeux de Renji, tant cela bouleverserait les fondements mêmes de son existence. Etrangement honteux, Renji avait fuis l'infirmerie ce jour là et s'était juré de ne pas y retourner.

Cette situation avait duré jusqu' au matin où, contre toute attente, Rukia était passée à son appartement et lui avait annoncé de but en blanc que son frère requérait sa présence à ses cotés.

Renji était retourné à l'infirmerie. Il s'était rendu dans la petite chambre aux murs peints en blancs où se trouvait son capitaine. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, l'avait salué d'un sobre signe de tête et l'avait invité à s'asseoir. Ils avaient parlés des affaires de la division, de l'évaluation des dégâts matériels, des promotions à effectuer… Cette simple conversation avait semblé épuiser Byakuya et Renji avait préféré s'éclipser, promettant néanmoins de revenir le lendemain. Et il était revenu, ainsi que le jour d'après et le jour d'ensuite… A la vérité, il ne s'était plus passé un jour sans que Renji ne se rende au chevet de son capitaine. Au début, ils parlaient uniquement de la divisions, puis lorsque ce sujet fut épuisé, ils discutèrent technique de combat, et lorsque ce sujet aussi fut épuisé Renji se mis en devoir de raconter à son capitaine, jusqu'alors cantoné à son lit, les dernières nouvelles de la Soul Society. Si Byakuya s'offusqua de se voir proposer un sujet de conversation aussi futile, il n'en fit jamais la remarque. Ce fut en revanche lui qui un beau jour, à la grande surprise de Renji, proposa une partie de go. Lorsque son vice capitaine lui avoua qu'il ne s'avait pas jouer à ce jeu, Byakuya, avec une patience infinie, se mit en devoir que lui enseigner les règles. Il devait être bon professeur car au bout de quelques semaines Renji était devenu un excellent joueur. Le capitaine lui-même semblait surpris de constater que son vice-capitaine était un être doué de réflexion et surprenamment capable d'élaborer une stratégie complexe lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine. Ils ne parlaient pas durant leurs jeux mais ce silence n'était pas inconfortable. Au contraire, cette activité leur permit d'en apprendre plus sur la façon de penser de l'un et l'autre que quatre années de travail commun. Ces visites leur faisaient du bien à tout les deux. Byakuya, qui le reste du temps était profondément seul hormis lors des passages éclairs de Rukia, jouissait de la compagnie de son vice capitaine alors que ce dernier se rassurait en constatant que son supérieur regagnait petit à petit ses forces. Chaque jour, Byakuya récupérait de sa splendeur passée. Il se levait à présent et pouvait marcher durant des périodes de plus en plus longues. Il renforçait peu à peu ses muscles et son souffle.

Un beau jour, la capitaine Unohana interrompit leur partie de go pour effectuer un rapide check-up médical sur le capitaine avant d'annoncer avec un sourire radieux que ce dernier était libre de rentrer chez lui et de recommencer en douceur l'entrainement. Une fois son capitaine de retour dans son manoir, Renji avait escompté que leurs rencontres s'espaceraient. A sa grande surprise il n'en fut rien, Byakuya lui ayant demandé de lui servir de partenaire d'entrainement. Ainsi, Renji rejoignait tous les jours son capitaine au manoir des Kuchiki pour leur séance quotidienne. Au début ils se contentaient d'échanger quelques passes d'épées mais au fur et à mesure que Byakuya gagnait en force leurs sessions augmentèrent en intensité.

Une nouvelle routine s'était installée entres eux : ils s'entrainaient pendant une heure et demi avant d'échanger un thé à la menthe sur la terrasse qui donnait sur le terrain d'entrainement. A ce moment là, ils conversaient des affaires de la division puis jouaient une ou deux parties de go avant que Renji ne prenne congé.

Au bout de deux mois, il fut évident que Byakuya avait récupéré toutes ses facultés, quelles soient physiques ou spirituelles… Renji, n'ayant plus rien à apporter à son supérieur, avait alors supposé que son capitaine le remercierait pour son aide et que leur relation reprendrait son cours comme elle l'était avant la guerre. Son capitaine l'avait cependant surpris une fois de plus en lui expliquant qu'a présent qu'il avait lui-même atteint son niveau d'efficience optimal, il pouvait si Renji le désirait, l'aider à parfaire le sien. Proposition que le vice capitaine s'était empressé d'accepter.

Contrairement aux entrainements qu'ils avaient effectués avant la convalescence de Byakuya, ce dernier se montrait moins dur. Oh, il était toujours aussi exigeant ! Mais il parlait à son subalterne de façon respectueuse et ses conseils n'étaient plus énoncés avec le ton condescendant qu'il utilisait auparavant. Au-delà de cela, il semblait vouloir apprendre a Renji tout ce qu'il s'avait, le poussant sans cesse à travailler ses techniques, son shunpo et son kido. Le jeune shinigami avait été plus que réticent à l'idée de pratiquer ce dernier. En effet, son niveau de kido avait toujours été affligeant et il avait honte de ses piètres tentatives face à son capitaine qui excellait dans cette discipline. Pourtant, faisant une fois de plus preuve d'une incroyable patience, Byakuya l'avait aidé à surmonter ses difficultés. Certes, Renji ne serait jamais très bon, mais il connaissait à présent quelques invocations qui pourraient peut-être un jour lui sauver la vie.

La vie avait ainsi repris son cours. Byakuya avait recommencé à servir les armées de la cours en tant que capitaine de la sixième division et Renji était resté vice capitaine. Ayant gagné en intimité durant la convalescence de Byakuya ils travaillaient maintenant en tandem, se complétant plutôt que s'opposant. Leurs parties de go leur avait permis de comprendre la façon de penser de l'autre et avait renforcé leurs compréhension mutuelle. Ils n'avaient plus besoins de mots pour communiquer, Renji sachant déchiffrer les silences de son capitaine alors que ce dernier interprétait aisément sa gestuelle. Petit à petit les autres shinigamis avaient réalisé que ces deux là n'étaient plus à couteaux tirés et qu'au contraire l'un était rarement vu sans l'autre. Certains plaisantaient sur le fait que Renji était devenu l'ombre du noble tellement il était naturel de le voir en permanence aux cotés de son capitaine, légèrement en retrait. Cela enflamma bien évidemment les ragots, mais les deux hommes n'y prêtaient pas attention. Ils étaient à présent un des duos capitaine/vice capitaine les plus harmonieux et efficaces de toutes les divisions. Ceci aurait pu paraitre complètement incroyable un an auparavant mais à présent, dans les temps troublés que traversait la Soul Society, s'avérait être une véritable bénédiction.

Voilà pourquoi Renji, toujours nerveusement planté devant la porte de la salle de réunion, se demandant quelle faute il avait bien pu commettre. Plongé comme il l'était dans ses pensées, il sursauta presque lorsque le lourd battant de la porte s'entrebâilla dans un grincement sinistre.

« -Renji Abarai, avancez au centre de la pièce. »

La voix grave et puissante du capitaine Yamamoto déchira le silence épais qui régnait, presque religieusement, dans l'immense salle de réunion. Renji n'aimait pas du tout ce ton solennel. Avalant nerveusement sa salive il fit néanmoins le geste de s'avancer dans la pièce. Alors qu'il marchait il croisa le regard de son capitaine. Ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas l'air réprobateur et cela rassura aussitôt le jeune homme. S'il avait toujours la confiance de son capitaine, il ne craignait pas de faire face au reste des officiers. Réconforté par cette preuve il releva la tête et s'avança d'un pas plus franc au centre de la pièce. Une fois à l'endroit désiré il s'arrêta avant de croiser les bras derrière son dos, d'une façon faussement nonchalante, attendant d'entendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

« -Renji Abarai. » Recommença le général Yamamoto de sa voix de ténor. « Suite à la guerre contre les Quincy la Soul Society a perdu deux de ses capitaines. Or, il n'est pas possible pour l'armée de fonctionner correctement amputée de deux postes de commandement… »

Ne sachant pas où il venait en venir, Renji se contenta d'hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il était bien au courant de la situation. Apparemment satisfait, Yamamoto poursuivi :

« -Il a été considéré au regard des immenses services qu'il a rendu à la Soul Society qu'Ichigo Kurosaki se verrait confier le commandement de la neuvième division. »

Si ce choix était logique, il était également surprenant. Tout le monde avait spéculé sur qui seraient les nouveaux capitaines. Les ragots avaient ainsi décidé que Shuuhei Hisagi se verrait très probablement confier la direction de la neuvième division, étant donné qu'il avait déjà officié en qualité de faisant fonction de capitaine. La troisième division quant à elle serait certainement confiée à Ichigo. Ces deux options étaient aux yeux de Renji tout à fait justifiées et il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il en soit autrement. La nomination d'Ichigo en tant que capitaine de la neuvième était surprenante car il était probable qu'Hisagi y resterait également, étant donné qu'il en connaissait parfaitement le fonctionnement. Masquant son trouble du mieux possible, Renji se contenta à nouveau de hocher la tête. Un discret coup d'œil du coté d'Hisagi lui permit de constater que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air perturbé par cette annonce. Il en avait très probablement été déjà informé avant cette réunion…

« -Renji Abarai. » Répéta un fois de plus le général. « Vous avez été convoqué aujourd'hui car votre candidature a été soumise au poste au poste de capitaine de la troisième division. »

Wow. Wow. Wow. Ca, c'était nouveau ! Renji était plus que certain qu'il n'avait pas lui-même posé sa candidature à ce poste. Il n'y avait même pas songé ! Les treize divisions regorgeaient de tout un tas de shinigamis plus compétents que lui. Au delà de ça, il était un des plus récent promus au poste de vice capitaine, à l'exception de Rukia. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le sang bouillonnait furieusement à ses tempes et la situation lui échappait totalement. Indifférent à son trouble, le capitaine général poursuivit :

« -Conformément au règlement des armées de la cours pour que la nomination soit valide, le nom du candidat doit être proposé par l'un des capitaines en fonction. Cinq autres capitaines doivent également recommander l'officier et trois autres capitaines doivent signifier leur approbation. Dans le cas présent, la nomination du vice capitaine Abarai au poste de capitaine a été proposée par le capitaine de la sixième division, Byakuya Kuchiki. Capitaine de la sixième division, veuillez vous avancer et justifier votre décision. »

A ces mots Renji senti l'air lui manquer. Il entendit d'une oreille distraite Byakuya dans son dos faire un pas en avant. Il ne résista que très faiblement à l'envie de se retourner pour le dévisager. Le timbre puissant et clair de son capitaine s'élevant dans la pièce silencieuse l'apaisa aussitôt.

« -Si le vice capitaine Abarai n'occupe pas sa fonction depuis très longtemps, il possède néanmoins une aptitude naturelle au poste de commandement. Il a su durant sa carrière faire preuve d'une exceptionnelle faculté d'adaptation dans toutes les divisions dans lesquelles il a servi. Il est un des seuls vices-capitaines à maitriser le bankaï. Sa grande rigueur morale et son sens du devoir en font un candidat idéal pour la fonction de capitaine. »

Ces mots n'étaient pas grands chose… Quelques phrases à peine, des compliments génériques et cependant Renji senti sa gorge se serrer et les yeux lui piquer. Parce que ces mots sortaient de la bouche de Byakuya Kuchiki et que ce dernier ne gâchait jamais sa salive en paroles inutiles. Renji n'avait pas de famille mais il avait des amis, dont certains lui était très proches. Byakuya n'en faisait pas partie et pourtant il était devenu très important à ses yeux, son avis comptait plus que celui d'aucune autre personne. Savoir que le noble l'estimait capable d'assumer une telle fonction et allait jusqu'à le recommander, face à ses pairs, lui était infiniment précieux. Toute sa vie il avait été abandonné et espérait se voir un jour enfin définitivement adopté. Que Byakuya propose sa nomination signifiait qu'il l'avait finalement accepté dans son monde : il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Renji était heureux de n'avoir rien à dire car il doutait d'être capable d'articuler quelques mots sans que sa voix ne soit brisée par l'émotion, ce qui n'était ni très viril, ni très digne d'un capitaine en devenir.

« -Je vous remercie capitaine Kuchiki. Y a-t-il des capitaines ici présents qui souhaitent recommander la candidature du lieutenant Abarai ? » Demanda le Général de la première division, conformément à la procédure.

Sans vraiment comprendre, comme s'il était à l'extérieur de son propre corps, Renji vit plusieurs capitaines faire aussitôt un pas en avant. Il s'agissait de Zaraki Kenpachi, Retsu Unohana, Jyuushiro Ukitake, Komamura Senju, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Hirako Shinji et Kyoraku Shunshui qui ne pu s'empêcher de lui adresser un clin d'œil très peu discret. Après avoir gravement contemplé les autres capitaines, Soi Fon fit finalement elle aussi un pas en avant.

« -Ainsi c'est décidé. » Proclama Yamamoto de sa voix grave. « Renji Abarai est officiellement promu au poste de capitaine de la troisième division. »

Renji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était planté là, pétrifié, sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou était-ce une mauvaise farce dont il était victime ?! Lui capitaine ? L'idée était tellement belle, tellement incroyable, qu'elle lui paraissait risible…

Et pourtant ce devait bien être la réalité car Genryusai lui demanda de s'avancer vers lui. A ses coté le vice-capitaine Sasakibe déposa un magnifique coffret en bois laqué, nervuré d'or. La malle semblait antique et grinça légèrement lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

La tradition exigeait normalement que le précédent capitaine de la division remette le haori de capitaine à son successeur. Rose étant mort, Renji se demanda brièvement s'il devait enfiler lui-même le vêtement. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette question car le capitaine Kuchiki s'était spontanément avancé et avait saisi le manteau. Voyant que Renji n'esquissait aucun geste, Byakuya lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retourner et faire face à l'assemblée des capitaines et vices-capitaines. Une fois en place Renji senti la lourde étoffe se poser doucement sur ses épaules alors que Byakuya l'aidait très dignement à enfiler son haori. Ce dernier était sans manche et parfaitement ajusté, ce qui laissait penser que la nomination de Renji n'était pas une idée complètement soudaine. Le tout nouveau capitaine sursauta presque lorsque la main légère de son ancien supérieur vient fugacement lisser les plis du tissu au niveau de ses épaules. Malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, Byakuya ne le touchait que rarement et seulement lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. Leurs rares contacts perturbaient toujours Renji au plus haut point. Assez curieusement cependant il parvint à regagner une contenance et à sourire face aux applaudissements qui saluèrent sa nomination. A la tête que faisaient les autres vices-capitaines Renji compris que ces derniers avaient tous étés au courant, cependant il n'était pas fâché. Ce jour était un des plus beaux de sa vie. Il rendit le sourire radieux de Rukia qui semblait être au bord des larmes et rougi, gêné, au clin d'œil suggestif que lui adressa Matsumoto. Quelques instants plus tard le capitaine général annonça la fin de la réunion. Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, Renji vit son ancien capitaine qui s'éloignait déjà en direction de la sixième division. Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui il essaya de le suivre mais fut bien vite obligé d'abandonner cette idée lorsque tous les officiers s'avancèrent pour le féliciter. Tout le monde avait l'air de penser qu'il ferait un excellent capitaine et il en fut flatté. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'éclipser, Matsumoto annonça à la cantonade qu'une fête était organisée le soir même à la dixième division pour fêter la promotion du nouveau capitaine. Le capitaine Hitsugaya devait être d'excellente humeur car il accueilli cette annonce avec un remarquable stoïcisme. Surement avait-il conscience que les soldats n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de se réjouir ces derniers temps et que ces festivités remonteraient le moral des troupes.

Apparemment Matsumoto avait invité plus de la moitié du Sereitei ce soir là. Les quartiers de la dixième division étaient pleins à craquer et l'alcool coulait à flot. On devait surement pouvoir entendre les cris, les rires et les jurons à l'autre bout du rukongai. Tous les soldats venaient féliciter Renji et insistaient pour lui payer un verre. Le nouveau capitaine souriait de toutes ses dents, échangeait des poignées de mains et se laissait taper dans le dos de bonne grâce. Comme le voulait la tradition, plusieurs des personnes présentes lui offraient des cadeaux ou promettaient de lui envoyer des présents dès le lendemain. Renji était heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Cependant une personne manquait pour que son bonheur soit total : Byakuya Kuchiki. Ce dernier n'était pas venu à la fête, ce qui en soit n'avait rien de surprenant. Malgré cela Renji aurait aimé discuter de cette folle journée avec son ancien capitaine, c'est avec lui qu'il aurait voulu partager sa joie.

Légèrement fatigué, Renji pris le parti de s'isoler un peu de l'épicentre de la fête. Il était tranquillement installé dans une des alcôves de la pièce lorsqu'il fut tiré de sa réflexion par Rikichi. Comme à son habitude, ce dernier semblait légèrement mal à l'aise en sa présence et rougissait furieusement. Renji avait bien vite réalisé que le jeune homme avait un faible pour lui et même si ce n'était qu'un émoi d'adolescent il veillait toujours à traiter Rikichi avec respect.

« -Bonsoir Rikichi. » Dit-il, encourageant.

« -Bon… Bonsoir capitaine Abarai ! » S'exclama le jeune homme en rougissant de plus belle. « Un cadeau pour vous Monsieur… Pour vous féliciter ! »

Il se pencha en une profonde révérence avant de tendre vers Renji une main tremblante dans laquelle se trouvait un petit sac en velours. Le capitaine s'en saisi avant de l'ouvrir avec délicatesse. A sa grande surprise le sachet contenait une épaisse bague en argent. L'objet était très beau mais Renji était perplexe face à la symbolique qu'il pouvait revêtir. Il remercia néanmoins Rikichi avec chaleur.

« -Ainsi vous allez vraiment partir. » Dit finalement le jeune homme avec un ton de regret. Il semblait à présent au bord des larmes. « J'avais espéré pouvoir rester à vos cotés.

-Ton devoir est de rester à la 6ème division et servir le capitaine Kuchiki. » Contrecarra Renji d'un ton doux mais ferme. « Tu as de la chance d'être au service d'un homme tel que lui. »

Un peu honteux, Rikichi rougit de plus belle avant de baisser le regard.

« -J'en ai conscience capitaine ! » Dit-il. « C'est pour cela que je vous ai offert la bague. Afin qu'en la portant vous vous rappeliez de moi… »

« -C'est un très beau bijou. » Dit Renji en examinant la bague plus en détail avant de l'enfiler. Alors que le visage de Rikichi s'illuminait d'espoir à la vue de ce geste il décida néanmoins de ne pas laisser ce dernier espérer en vain. « Je le porterais comme preuve de ton amitié mais je ne peux pas lui conférer une autre valeur… Je suis désolé. » Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Rikichi sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

Mal à l'aise devant le chagrin du jeune homme il choisi de s'éclipser, non sans avoir posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de ce dernier avant de s'échapper.

Cet épisode avait mis fin à son humeur festive et Renji décida de prendre congé. Après avoir salué ses plus proches amis il prit le chemin de son appartement. Ce dernier était dans le bloc de la sixième division. Renji se fit la remarque qu'il allait à présent devoir déménager. Un bouleversement de plus dans cette nouvelle vie !

Alors qu'il empruntait l'allée qui lui était devenue si familière, il aperçu au loin une lueur briller dans le bureau du capitaine Kuchiki. Inconsciemment, son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Renji se dirigea vers cette lumière. A pas mesurés, il parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée du bureau. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes il pris la décision d'entrer sans frapper. Byakuya était installé à sa place habituelle. Il semblait profondément plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport d'aspect extrêmement ennuyeux.

« -Il me semble qu'il est trop tôt pour que les festivités soient déjà terminées… Dit-il d'une voix neutre sans pour autant lever les yeux vers Renji.

-Je suis parti avant la fin. » Expliqua le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers son « ancien » bureau situé juste en face de celui du capitaine. Réprimant un soupir, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le siège. Tout était encore en place, comme il les avait laissés la veille. Le tas de dossiers à finir, l'encrier en verre qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à fuir et même le stylo Chappy ridicule que Rukia lui avait offert pour son anniversaire des années de cela… Oui, tout était comme avant. Avant que la nouvelle ne tombe et que sa vie ne prenne un tournant radical. Renji aurait été hypocrite s'il disait que les heures passées à remplir la paperasse sur cette même table lui manqueraient, cependant il avait pu durant ces moments partager un peu du quotidien de son capitaine. Et si Byakuya discutait rarement, Renji avait néanmoins pu profiter de ces occasions pour l'observer à la dérobée et en apprendre toujours un peu plus à son sujet… Ces heures passées à l'analyse minutieuse de son supérieur lui permettaient d'ailleurs d'avoir conscience à cet instant que bien que Byakuya semblait profondément plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport, quelque chose venait troubler sa concentration.

« -J'espérait vous voir ce soir. » Bredouilla-il avant de réaliser qu'il avait lâché ces mots sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

Cela fit se détacher Byakuya de son ennuyeuse lecture. Le noble se contenta de le fixer de son regard intense avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de cérémonies. » Dit-il avant de rajouter d'un ton plus chaleureux. « Si cela peut te rassurer, j'avais prévu de te rendre visite dès demain. »

Il fit mine de se replonger dans le rapport mais Renji ne se laissa pas avoir. Il était conscient de la tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce et que Byakuya jaugeait à cet instant même le moindre de ses mouvements.

« -Vous devez-être sacrément content que je parte. Vous qui vous plaigniez toujours d'avoir le vice-capitaine le plus insubordonné de tout le Sereitei, vous allez être tranquille maintenant ! » Il avait voulu dire cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ces mots sonnèrent étrangement amers. Le regard que Byakuya lui lança à cette remarque aurait pu faire geler la banquise : de toute évidence il n'avait pas apprécié sa tentative d'humour.

« -Sache que si je t'ais recommandé pour ce poste ce n'est pas pour me débarrasser de toi, mais bel et bien parce que je suis persuadé que tu es la personne la plus qualifiée pour occuper cette fonction. Quoi que tu en penses tu es un leader né Renji. Tu es fait pour diriger, pas pour suivre… Et même si tu étais un excellent vice capitaine je ne peux pas égoïstement t'empêcher d'exprimer tout ton potentiel en te faisant rester à mon service. »

Renji avait rarement vu son supérieur énoncer autant de mots à la fois et certainement pas avec un ton si animé.

« -Ne vous méprenez pas capitaine ! Je suis heureux que vous m'ayez recommandé pour ce poste : c'était mon rêve de gamin et il s'est réalisé grâce à vous… C'est juste que… Tout ça… » Dit-il en désignant d'un geste ample l'ensemble du bureau. « Toutes ces heures passées à devenir un meilleur officier sous votre commandement… Ca va me manquer… » Ajouta-il d'une voix qui sembla misérable à ses propres oreilles.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas en ajouter plus. Cette atmosphère étrange ne lui convenait pas, elle lui donnait envie de vider son sac. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de déclarer à son ex-capitaine les pensées qui le tourmentaient depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Car si le jeune homme se l'avouait, cela faisait quelques temps déjà que les émotions que soulevaient en lui le noble (l'admiration, le respect et une certaine part de jalousie) avaient laissé la place à des sentiments beaucoup plus personnels… Cela c'était fait naturellement et Renji avait été incapable de lutter contre : en apprenant à connaitre son capitaine il était peu à peu tombé amoureux de lui. C'était étrange, c'était dérangeant. Avant cela Renji n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme. Mais avant cela Renji n'avait jamais été amoureux non plus ce qui pouvait expliquer bien des choses.

En tout cas cette atmosphère propice à la confidence ne semblait pas influencer que lui car Byakuya repris soudainement la parole.

« -Peux-tu seulement imaginer combien il m'a été difficile de te proposer au poste de capitaine ? » Renji secoua la tête en signe de négation, afin de l'inciter à poursuivre. « Je savais que si je le faisais ta candidature serait acceptée. Mon grand père m'avais toujours dit qu'un capitaine ne peut pas diriger efficacement une division tout seul, et que si la sixième a toujours été puissante c'est que ses capitaines ont toujours réussi à s'entourer des meilleurs seconds. Tu as été un vice-capitaine idéal Renji, il va être difficile de te trouver un remplaçant.

-Mais pourtant vous ne m'avez choisi que par défaut ! » Protesta-il avec véhémence.

Il se rappelait en effet très bien sa nomination au poste de vice capitaine. Ils avaient été quatre candidats à briguer cette position. Face à lui les autres prétendants présentaient tous une forte aptitude au travail administratif, un sens du respect irréprochable et étaient tous issus de la noblesse. Renji, lui, était le sixième siège de la 11ème division et était réputé pour son tempérament de tête brulée. A vrai dire, tout le monde avait été surpris qu'il envisage un poste à la 6ème . En effet, même s'il avait le niveau d'un vice capitaine il ne collait pas à l'image de cette division impeccablement ordonnée et dirigée d'une main de maitre par le capitaine le plus froid de la Soul Society. Evidemment tout le monde ignorait que le vœu le plus cher de Renji était justement de traîner ledit capitaine dans la poussière et que comme disait le proverbe « Sois proche de tes ennemis autant que de tes amis ». Plus il serait en contact avec le capitaine Kuchiki, plus il serait en mesure d'assimiler ses faiblesses. Son entretien individuel avec Byakuya avait été cauchemardesque : le noble avait semble-il pris un malin plaisir à expliquer à Renji combien son cursus était pauvre face à celui des autres prétendants. Cependant le poste était ultimement décerné au candidat qui sortait vainqueur d'un combat au sabre. Renji avait profité de cette occasion pour prouver au capitaine qu'il n'était certes pas expert dans l'art de rédiger un rapport sur l'état de la plomberie mais qu'il valait bien mieux au combat que les trois autres larves qu'il avait balayées en un clin d'œil.

La voix claire et ferme de Byakuya interrompit ses pensées.

« -Détrompes-toi. Les candidatures des prétendants à un poste de vice-capitaine doivent avant toutes choses êtres acceptées par le capitaine en charge de la division. Faute de quoi, ils ne sont même pas autorisés à se présenter aux entretiens. Je dois avouer que mon choix avait beaucoup surpris le général Yamamoto à l'époque. Le fait que tu en sortes vainqueur n'était en revanche pas vraiment inattendu… »

« -Pourtant vous deviez-bien savoir que je vous détestais? » S'exclama Renji qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette version de l'histoire.

A ces mots, Byakuya sourit légèrement :

« -C'est justement pour cela que j'ai accepté ta candidature. Te souviens-tu du jour où nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois ? » Renji hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Comme s'il avait pu oublier ! C'était le jour où le noble était venu annoncer à Rukia sa décision de l'adopter, privant de ce fait Renji de sa seule véritable amie.

« Ce jour là. » Poursuivi le noble. « Lorsque je t'ais regardé dans les yeux, j'ai tout de suite vu à quel point tu me haïssais. Tu n'as pas eu peur de moi, tu n'étais pas impressionné… Ton attitude m'a fait forte impression à l'époque. De ce fait lorsque j'ai vu que tu postulais pour devenir vice–capitaine de ma division je me suis dit qu'il serait…Rafraîchissant... De travailler avec quelqu'un qui serait capable de me faire face et de faire entendre son opinion. Une telle force de caractère n'est pas commune et j'ai bien peur de devoir à présent m'accommoder d'un vice capitaine plus classique… » Ajouta-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Tous ces commentaires appréciateurs n'en finissaient pas de mettre Renji mal à l'aise. Il se sentait extrêmement fier que son ex-supérieur le considère comme un bon soldat : il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours eu, et ce dès le début, un fort désir de lui plaire, d'exister à ses yeux. Un peu comme le chien errant qui vient de trouver un maitre et qui craint d'être abandonné à nouveau. Cependant ces compliments inattendus le gênaient et le rendaient inhabituellement timide. Pour masquer son trouble Renji passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Il vit aussitôt le regard de Byakuya se focaliser sur la bague qui ornait son annulaire. Le changement qui s'opéra chez le noble fut quasiment instantané. En effet, il se releva aussitôt, bien droit sur sa chaise, les muscles tendus. Il n'émanait plus de lui cette aura apaisée qui était là quelques instants auparavant.

« -Un cadeau de Rikichi. » Bredouilla Renji en cachant la bague avec sa main gauche. Il ressentait soudain le besoin de se justifier, même s'il ne s'avait pas vraiment de quoi.

« -Voilà qui est très délicat de sa part… » Dit Byakuya avec raideur. Il sembla retenir une autre remarque acerbe.

« -Ce n'est qu'un cadeau pour me féliciter de ma promotion, rien d'autre. » Contrecarra Renji, d'un ton plus assuré.

« -Je ne suis pas convaincu que l'officier Rikichi n'y voit pas une symbolique plus personnelle... » Ne put apparemment s'empêcher de faire remarquer Byakuya d'un ton cinglant.

Renji était extrêmement surpris par la violence de sa réaction. Chez une toute autre personne il aurait immédiatement identifié cela comme de la jalousie. Mais il s'agissait du capitaine Kuchiki et la jalousie n'entrait normalement pas dans le spectre de ses émotions… Le jeune homme se fit la remarque intérieure qu'il devait absolument arrêter d'interpréter les réactions du noble d'une façon qui encourageait sa propre obsession.

« -Rikichi sait parfaitement la nature de mes sentiments à son égard. Et je peux vous assurer que cela n'a rien de romantique… » Rétorqua-t-il de façon plus ferme.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Byakuya qui se détendit à nouveau.

« -A ce propos. » Dit-il. « J'avais moi aussi quelque chose à t'offrir. J'avais prévu de te les remettre demain mais étant donné que tu es ici… »

Le cœur de Renji fit une embardée dans sa cage thoracique. Même si les cadeaux étaient une tradition lors des promotions il était étrangement curieux de voir ce que Byakuya avait décidé de lui offrir. Le capitaine s'était levé pour aller chercher une boite de taille moyenne et un petit paquet emballé d'une étoffe verte sur une des étagères. Il lui tendit la boite en premier. En la saisissant Renji réalisa aussitôt qui s'agissait d'une planche de jeu, de Go plus précisément. La boite était en bois laqué et semblait être extrêmement coûteuse. Les pions blancs étaient en nacre et les pions noirs apparemment taillés dans une roche lourde et brillante. L'ensemble était magnifique. Alors que Renji s'apprêtait à remercier profusément le noble pour le cadeau, ce dernier l'interrompit en lui tendant le deuxième paquet. Alors que Renji tentait de l'ouvrir de ses doigts tremblants il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Byakuya peser avec insistance sur sa nuque et, lorsqu'enfin un bout de tissu immaculé apparu, le jeune homme en resta bouche-bée. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre cette étoffe rien qu'au toucher. Elle était tellement douce que même la plus pure des soies grattait comme du vulgaire coton en comparaison. Il s'agissait de l'écharpe blanche du capitaine Kuchiki. Celle qu'il ne le quittait pas et qu'il avait déposé sur le corps sans vie de Renji à l'issue du combat qui les avait opposés, des années plus tôt. Une fois les troubles terminés le vice capitaine la lui avait rendue en s'excusant profusément du fait qu'il n'avait pas pu faire disparaitre certaines traces de sang qui l'avaient imprégnée. Irrémédiablement tâchée, elle ne pouvait plus être portée mais Renji était conscient qu'elle valait encore une véritable fortune. Byakuya l'avait remercié de la lui avoir restituée mais n'avait pas fait d'autres commentaires. Renji n'avait plus vu cette étoffe depuis ce moment. Et voila qu'elle était là, sur ces genoux. De toute évidence le manoir Kuchiki devait receler de produits de lessive bien plus efficaces que les siens car quelqu'un était parvenu à ôter le plus gros des tâches. Seules subsistaient quelques zones plus foncées mais qui n'étaient remarquables que si on y prêtait une attention minutieuse. Emerveillé, il laissa sa main se glisser dans les plis de l'étoffe légère. Elle était aussi soyeuse que dans son souvenir et il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir jamais rien touché de tel. Outre la valeur exorbitante de ce cadeau sa symbolique était également précieuse à ses yeux.

« -C'est… C'est beaucoup trop ! » Dit-il d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Byakuya le fit taire d'un bref mouvement de la main, comme si ce présent n'était qu'une peccadille. Le petit sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas totalement à contenir prouvait en revanche qu'il était amusé par la réaction éberluée de Renji.

« - Cette écharpe est le souvenir constant de mes erreurs. Elle est la preuve de ma sottise et de ton courage. Il m'est devenu impossible de la porter sans honte et nul autre n'en est digne. Bien que ce soit un héritage familial, je ne supporterais pas de la voir possédée par une autre personne… »

Renji tenta à nouveau de protester faiblement mais Byakuya ne lui laissa pas la possibilité d'ajouter un mot. Sans brusquerie, mais avec fermeté, il ôta l'écharpe des mains de Renji afin de la lui nouer autour du cou. L'étoffe était tellement longue qu'il du faire plusieurs tours, frôlant à chaque fois la nuque du jeune homme avec le dos de sa main. Renji pouvait sentir son corps tout entier réagir à ce minuscule contact. Quand Byakuya eu enfin terminé, son épiderme était recouvert par la chair de poule.

Curieux, Renji se tourna vers la fenêtre du bureau. Avec la pénombre de l'extérieur il pouvait distinguer son reflet sur la surface du verre. L'image qui s'y reflétait avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier.

« -Je vous ressemble ! » Réalisa-t-il soudain à voix haute.

En effet, affublé de cette écharpe et de son haori de capitaine, la silhouette de Renji n'était pas sans rappeler celle du noble. Son ton incertain arracha un sourire à Byakuya.

« -Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton presque taquin, tout en se rapprochant de lui. Il semblait être d'une humeur particulièrement légère ce soir. Jamais Renji ne l'avait vu se comporter de façon aussi libre.

« -Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! » S'empressa néanmoins de le rassurer Renji. « Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes ! Vraiment ! Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça… »

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par la toute nouvelle proximité de Byakuya. Ce dernier était venu se placer juste devant lui. Leurs torses n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres de vide. Renji senti une vague de chaleur le submerger lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers le visage du capitaine et que son regard fut accroché par celui très intense de Byakuya.

Au cours de ses années au service de la 6ème division, Renji avait reçu une bonne dose de regards de la part de Byakuya : regards sévères lorsqu'il était manifestement dissipé lors de réunions des officiers, regards exaspérés lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il venait de passer dix minutes à rêvasser au lieu de remplir un rapport, regards furieux lorsqu'il tentait une manœuvre particulièrement téméraire (et bien souvent stupide !) au beau milieu d'un combat… Mais ce regard là. Implacable, brûlant, presque sauvage… Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir sur le visage de son capitaine, encore moins lui être destiné. C'était le genre d'œillade appréciatrice que vous lancerait une future conquête. Celle que Renji s'était vu adressée par Rikichi ou par quelques unes des recrues féminines de la Soul Society.

Il se sentait répondre malgré lui aux signaux troubles de son ex-capitaine. Sa respiration était devenue courte et son cœur battait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. La tension était devenue pesante entre les deux hommes. Tout deux se jaugeaient comme avant un combat. Renji était aux prises avec ses instincts contradictoires qui lui criaient de fuir ou de faire face. Ce fut finalement Byakuya qui mit fin à son dilemme.

Avec une lenteur calculée, comme pour lui laisser l'opportunité de se dérober, le noble saisi d'une main ferme le devant de l'écharpe avant de l'entrainer vers lui. Durant un instant merveilleux, Renji ne senti plus que les lèvres de l'autre homme sur les siennes. Son éducation lui criait que c'était anormal, qu'il ne devrait pas aimer autant cela. Pourtant rien ne lui semblait plus naturel que d'embrasser Byakuya. Le baiser, qui avait commencé chastement, gagna très bientôt en intensité. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas pouvoir en avoir assez l'un de l'autre. Les mains de Byakuya restaient fermement serrées autours du haori flambant neuf de Renji alors de ce dernier avait glissé ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de son ex-capitaine.

Ils restèrent là un moment, pressés l'un contre l'autre, a échanger un baiser qui résonnait comme une déclaration. Quand le souffle vint à leur manquer ils se séparèrent finalement mais sans s'éloigner trop l'un de l'autre. Le regard que Byakuya lui adressait était toujours plein de chaleur mais à présent plus doux. Ce baiser, qui aurait pu les rendre mal à l'aise l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre avait au contraire permis aux deux hommes de faire un point sur leurs sentiments respectifs tout en s'épargnant une conversation longue et étrange.

Byakuya lui adressa un petit sourire auquel Renji ne pu s'empêcher de répondre béatement. Ils semblaient tous les deux être sur un nuage. Et lorsque le noble s'avança pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres, il alla à sa rencontre avec enthousiasme. Après quelques secondes d'un baiser tout aussi passionné, les deux hommes se séparèrent à nouveau. Byakuya sembla rester pensif quelques instants, perdu dans la contemplation du visage de Renji, avant de dire soudainement.

« -Je me félicite d'autant plus de ta promotion que le règlement des armées de la cours interdit strictement les relations amoureuses entre un capitaine et un de ses inférieurs. »

Renji, très vite remis de la surprise causée par cette déclaration inattendue, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Je pourrais presque croire que vous n'avez proposé ma candidature que pour cette raison… » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille du noble d'un ton taquin, avant de lui mordre doucement le lobe.

Son sourire se mua en franc éclat de rire lorsque le noble avoua avec sa franchise habituelle :

« -Je ne peux pas nier que cette idée ne m'ait pas traversé l'esprit. »

Alors que Renji se penchait pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec délice à la réaction outrée du Commandant en Chef Yamamoto lorsque ce dernier réaliserait que le capitaine Kuchiki avait habilement trouvé un moyen de contourner le règlement pour parvenir à ses fins.

A l'évidence, Renji n'était pas le seul à ressortir changé de ces années de collaboration…

…**..**

**Ce vieux one-shot traînait au fond de mes tiroirs. **

**Je suis en perpétuelle recherche de fanfic qui relatent d'un point de vue « réaliste » la façon dont Renji et Byakuya peuvent arriver à s'avouer leurs sentiments. N'en ayant pas beaucoup trouvé, je me suis finalement résignée à écrire le genre d'histoire que je voudrais lire.**

**Malgré toutes mes relectures il subsiste encore dans ce texte des fautes d'orthographe et d'expression, ce dont je m'excuse. **

**! : Si un de mes lecteur est intéressé par un travail de beta-lecteur ou de correcteur sur cette fanfic, merci de me contacter par MP.**


End file.
